bettyboopfandomcom-20200215-history
Filmography
Filmography ---- ' ' 1930: Dizzy Dishes Barnacle Bill Mysterious Mose Accordion Joe 1931: Betty Co-Ed Any Little Girl That's A Nice Little Girl Kitty From Kansas City The Bum Bandit Silly Scandals In the Shade of the Old Apple Sauce Bimbo's Initiation My Wife's Gone to the Country Bimbo's Express Minding the Baby Mask-A-Raid Jack And the Beanstalk Dizzy Red Riding Hood Musical Justice 1932: Any Rags? Boop-Oop-a-Doop Minnie the Moocher Swim or Sink Crazy Town The Dancing Fool Chess-Nuts A Hunting We Will Go Admission Free The Betty Boop Limited Stopping the Show Betty Boop's Bizzy Bee Betty Boop's M.D. Betty Boop's Bamboo Isle Betty Boop's Ups and Downs Betty Boop For President I'll Be Glad When You're Dead You Rascal You Betty Boop's Museum Wait Till The Sun Shines, Nellie Just One More Chance Oh! How I Hate to Get Up in the Morning Let Me Call You Sweetheart You Try Somebody Else Rudy Vallee Melodies Just a Gigolo Romantic Melodies Time on My Hands 1933: Betty Boop's Ker-Choo Betty Boop's Crazy Inventions Is My Palm Read? Betty Boop's Penthouse Snow White Betty Boop's Birthday Party Betty Boop's May Party Betty Boop's Big Boss Mother Goose Land Popeye the Sailor The Old Man of the Mountain I Heard Morning Noon and Night Betty Boop's Hallowe'en Party Parade of the Wooden Soldiers Popular Melodies 1934: She Wronged Him Right Red Hot Mamma Ha! Ha! Ha! Betty in Blunderland Betty Boop's Rise to Fame Betty Boop's Trial Betty Boop's Life Guard Poor Cinderella There's Something About a Soldier Betty Boop's Little Pal Betty Boop's Prize Show Keep in Style When My Ship Comes In Hollywood On Parade No A-8 1935: Baby Be Good Taking the Blame Stop That Noise Swat the Fly No! No! A Thousand Times No!! A Little Soap and Water A Language All My Own Betty Boop and Grampy Judge for a Day Making Stars Henry, the Funniest Living American Little Nobody 1936: Betty Boop and the Little King Not Now Betty Boop and Little Jimmy We Did It A Song A Day! More Pep You're Not Built That Way Happy You and Merry Me Training Pigeons Grampy's Indoor Outing Be Human Making Friends 1937: House Cleaning Blues Whoops! I'm a Cowboy The Hot Air Salesman Pudgy Takes a Bow-Wow Pudgy Picks a Fight! The Impractical Joker Ding Dong Doggie The Candid Candidate Service with a Smile The New Deal Show The Foxy Hunter Zula Hula 1938: Riding the Rails Be Up to Date Honest Love and True Out of the Inkwell The Swing School The Lost Kitten Buzzy Boop Pudgy the Watchman Buzzy Boop at the Concert Sally Swing On With the New Thrills and Chills 1939: My Friend the Monkey So Does an Automobile Musical Mountaineers The Scared Crows Rhythm on the Reservation Yip Yip Yippie 1980: Hurray For Betty Boop 1985: The Romance of Betty Boop 1988: Who Framed Roger Rabbit 1989: Betty Boop's Hollywood Mystery 1993: Betty Boop (MGM/Zanuck Co.) ''(Canceled) '''1998:' Betty Boop's Misguided Tours (Canceled) 2000-2001: Betty Boop CGI (Canceled) 2016: Betty Boop the Movie (2016) (Canceled) 2017: Betty Goes A - Posen 2018: Project Runway All Stars Torrid x Project Runway x Betty Boop Collection The new series by Normaal Animation was originally set for 2018 and will have 26 episodes in total. ---- Category:Episodes